


All of You

by Doctor_Chaos



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Double Penetration, Face-Fucking, Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-23 23:29:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21089606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Chaos/pseuds/Doctor_Chaos
Summary: Bing is determined to fuck (or be fucked by) all four of his boyfriends at the same time.





	All of You

"Bing, are you sure about this? We don't want to hurt or damage you."

"Of course I'm sure! I wouldn't have brought it up otherwise!"

Bing flashed a bright grin, sitting on his desk in their office. He was completely naked, shades for once discarded, and already starting to get hard from anticipation alone. The four Googles exchanged glances, and then Google himself stepped forward, gently taking ahold of Bing's chin before guiding him into a kiss. Bing melted, kissing back with enthusiasm and shivering as Google's hands ran down his sides, settling on his hips. Bing slipped his own hands beneath Google's shirt, and they were forced to break apart to allow Bing to pull Google's shirt over his head. Google's hands returned to his hips, pulling him closer the the edge of the desk and slotting himself between Bing's legs. He leaned forward, not quite connecting their lips again as he murmured against them. "...Who do you want first?"

"You," Bing breathed. He was trembling by now, desperately tugging at Google's jeans. "_You_, please, Google -"

Google chuckled, the sound sending _shivers _down Bing's spine, and he kissed him again, this time more passionately. Bing whimpered into the kiss, tilting his head as Google's lips traveled from his lips down his throat as he shucked his pants, kicking them off somewhere. Bing was clinging to his shoulders at this point, gasping and making small noises as Google sucked and nipped marks onto his throat. At some point, Bing's eyes had fluttered shut, but he cracked one open when he heard a moan come from neither him nor Google. He flushed a deep golden-orange, the color rapidly spreading down his neck. The extensions were _watching_, a hungry look in all three their expressions. Red was scrambling to get out of his clothes, Green and Oliver already stripped. Green was jerking himself off slowly, immediately locking eyes with Bing as he gave another moan, and Bing squeaked, burying his face in Google's shoulder.

Google pulled back slightly, just enough so his lips brushed against Bing's ear. "Bend over the desk for me, Bing."

If Bing wasn't hard before, _God _he was now.

He scrambled to obey, climbing off the desk when Google stepped back and turning around, bending low over the desk and presenting himself. He folded his arms in front of him, burying his face in them. He shivered again when Google trailed a hand down his back. "God, look at you..." He bent over Bing, pressing more kisses along his shoulder. "So beautiful..."

Bing whined, pressing back against Google. "Google, Googs, _please_, please just -"

"I know, little default. Let me admire you."

Bing's face burned at Google's words, trembling increasing as Google seemed determined to cover every inch of skin in kisses. Bing whined again, trying to gain some friction, but Google held his hips steady, preventing him from doing so. Bing had no doubt Google would've continued _torturing _him had Red not spoken up. "_Google! _Would you _please_ get on with it!"

Google audibly rolled his eyes, and Bing managed a laugh. Google placed one more kiss between Bing's shoulders before he moved away, making his way to his own desk to grab lube. Bing took the time to try and calm down, just a little bit, so he wouldn't _explode _at nearly nothing. He was so focused, he didn't notice Google slicking his fingers, not until he was pushing two inside him. Bing cried out in a startled moan, arching his back and pushing back against Google's fingers. Google chuckled again, scissoring Bing open at an _agonizing _pace. He placed his other hand on Bing's lower back, pinning him back to the desk as Bing squirmed on his fingers. Bing rambled between his sounds, _desperately _trying to get _more_ as Google took his time. "Google Google Google, _please_, I need more, I need _you_, please please please..."

"Patience, Bing." Google crooked his fingers _just _right, and Bing saw stars. "If you plan on taking two of us here, this will take a while."

Bing whined, the sound turning into a desperate whimper as Google added a third finger. Bing squirmed and writhed, hands clenched into fists. He bit into his wrist to stifle his noises, but then Google curled his fingers again, and Bing's mouth fell open in a loud moan, hips jerking involuntarily forward. Google slipped a fourth finger along side the rest, and Bing's fans picked up pace, whirring loudly underneath his sounds.

By the time Google deemed him ready, Bing was panting and shaking, his dick drooling all over the side of the desk. Google hummed, but Bing didn't have the mental ability to turn around at the moment. "How the fuck are we actually going to do this?"

Bing didn't say anything, but he did manage to send the four of them the diagram he'd drawn up earlier when he'd first come up with the idea. Google snorted, and Bing heard the extensions have much the same reaction, but nonetheless, Google helped Bing stand, taking his place siting on the desk. He leaned back so he was lying down, then beckoned Bing over. With Green's help, Bing managed to climb onto the desk so he was straddling Google's hips, his back to the majority of Google and facing the extensions. Google's hands found their way to Bing's waist once more, and he helped guide him down onto his cock.

They both groaned, Bing clenching involuntarily around him, and Google rolled his hips up into him. Bing made a needy sound, rolling his own hips just to _feel _Google inside him. His sensors were going nuts, he needed _more_, and then Green was flashing a wicked grin before him. "_My _turn."

And with that, he was crashing their lips together in a bruising kiss.

Green - unlike Google - wasted no time in drawing things out. He pressed back _hard_, pushing Bing down so he was lying on top of Google, back to chest. He broke the kiss, flashing another _hungry _grin, licking his lips, before grabbing the bottle of lube Google had discarded. He slicked up a couple of fingers, and slowly, _carefully, _pushed one into Bing along side Google's dick. At the same time, he attacked Bing's skin with his lips, latching onto one nipple and rolling it between his teeth as his free hand mercilessly toyed with the other. The juxtaposition had Bing's eyes rolling back in his head, the steady whir of his core stuttering as he as stretched beyond what he was used to. He gave a full body shudder when Google began kissing along his throat once more, speaking lowly in his ear. "Tell us if it gets to be too much. We don't want to hurt you."

Bing nodded, and he let out a sound between a sob and a moan as Green pushed in a second finger, his back arching off Google's chest. Green's mouth switched to the other nipple, his free hand now falling to Bing's hip, and instead one of Google's hands came up to flick and rub the other. Bing was having a hard time staying still, an endless stream of moans and gasps and whimpers flowing from his mouth. Green slipped in a third finger, and this time Bing just _sobbed_. Green and Google exchanged a look, and Green began to withdraw his fingers. "Bing, if this is too much -"

"Don't you _dare _stop, don't you _f**king _dare stop, _please_ -" Green suddenly sharply curled his fingers, and Bing cried out, back arching again.

Soon enough, Green pulled his fingers out, and he was slicking up his dick and lining up. "Are you ready, Bing?" Bing nodded hurriedly, and Green slowly began to push in. Google groaned underneath him, grip tightening on Bing's hips. Between Google's earlier drawn-out assault, and Green's _attack_, Bing could feel his circuitries twisting up and coiling, his cores humming shifting to a higher pitch. And when Green bottomed out, Bing came messily all over his chest, golden-orange cum glowing against his skin.

Before they could even ask, Bing was gripping Google's hand, squeezing tightly. "I'm good, I'm good, promise, keep going, _please_."

Google laughed, kissing the side of Bing's throat. "If you're sure..." He rolled his hips up, moaning low in Bing's ear. "_God_, you're so _tight_. How does he feel for you?"

Green flashed another wicked smile, biting his bottom lip as he thrusted shallowly into Bing, making him twitch and moan. "Like _sin_." Green glanced over his shoulder, gesturing with his head back at Bing. "Ollie, your turn."

Oliver's eyes shot wide, his face glowing yellow. Clearly much shier about the situation than the others. Still, he climbed onto the desk as well, straddling Bing's hips. Bing's jaw was slack, his mind nothing but a hazy cloud of pleasure. He felt so _full_, clenching around the two dicks inside him. He could tell Google was getting impatient as he continued to kiss and nip the side of Bing's throat. His teeth were making more frequent appearances, and he kept rolling hips up, which in turn made Green gasp and thrust forward. Bing locked eyes with Oliver, licking his lips. "Ollie, _please_, I need you, need you, too - _Ah!_"

Green suddenly pulled nearly all the way out and _slammed _into him with a cheeky grin, and both Bing and Google moaned, Bing's legs wrapping around Green's waist and keeping him close. Overstimulation was creeping up on him, a few errors popping into his vision, but he ignored them. Oliver's blush was steadily getting darker, and he refused to meet Bing's eyes. "I-I still need to - um -" 

He reached for the lube, and a moment later he was reaching behind himself, Oliver squeezed his eyes shut, bucking his hips as he fingered himself open, small noises escaping him. Green suddenly shoved Oliver down so he and Bing were nose to nose, and Bing wasted no time in crashing their lips together. Oliver gasped and moaned into his mouth, grinding against him, and they both moaned loud when Google wrapped a slick hand around their cocks, jerking them off together. He squeezed, sweeping his thumb over their dripping heads, and Bing made a shrill noise, practically _writhing _under all the stimulation. One hand tangled in Oliver's hair, the other gripping Google's arm, Bing couldn't help it as his sounds got higher, his circuitries twisting up again, he wanted to cum, he wanted them to _move_, but he _needed_ allof them first. Oliver was moaning Bing's name against his lips, grinding against Bing, into Google's hand, and something in Bing's mind snapped. "Ollie _please!_"

Oliver sunk his teeth into Bing's bottom lip - hard enough to leave a mark - before he pushed himself upright. Batting Google's hand away, he grabbed Bing's cock, lining himself up, and sinking down on him one fast movement. Bing arched his back as Oliver let out a _filthy _sound, his hands planted firmly on Bing's chest. Bing's gaze at last slid to Red still standing a bit away. He made to call out his name, at the same all three Googles on top and below him _moved_ in perfect unison, and it just turned into a high moan. It did the job, however, and second later Red was climbing onto the desk with the rest of them, knees on either side of Bing's head. "Fucking _finally_." Bing opened his mouth, and Red was quick to push himself in, forcing Bing to deep-throat him as Red shifted a bit to get comfortable.

The second he was settled, the four of them began to move all at once. 

Bing couldn't even moan. He couldn't move. He was so _full_, filled to the brim with all four of his partners. More errors were popping up in his vision, his synthetic nerves frying from overstimulation. He didn't care. Both Google and Green were gripping his hips tight as the slammed into him, seemingly competing to he could fuck him better. Google was growling into his ear, his teeth digging into into Bing's shoulder as he bit down _hard_, and a broken, glitchy moan finally escaped Bing, leaning his head back and consequently taking Red deeper. Red shuddered at the vibrations, and Bing felt him lean forward more, and then Oliver was speaking, his words broken by his own pleasured sounds. "Red! Re - wh-what are you - _ah~!_"

Red made his own muffled noise, and it didn't take much for Bing to infer that he'd swallowed down Oliver. Oliver's knees squeezed his sides, clenching around him at the sudden added pleasure, and Bing came again with a choked sob and a shudder, squeezing around Google and Green and Oliver milked his orgasm. Green moaned loud, and he and Google only seemed to speed up their pace. Bing was shaking now, worse than ever, his core stuttering every few seconds. The Googles didn't slow, just continued to fuck Bing for all he was worth.

Oliver came first, his hips stuttering before he finally slammed himself down on Bing and stayed their, rolling his hips and gripping Red's hair tight as he came done his throat. Green was quick to follow, his thrusts getting harder and faster and his moans higher and breathier until he was burying himself deep inside Bing and filling him up. That must've been too much for Google, because seconds later his grip was tightening impossibly on Bing's hips, he was biting into his shoulder again, and more burning warmth was filling Bing up. Red didn't last much long after, and - judging by Oliver's high-pitched whimpers and gasps and his still rolling hips - he still had Oliver deep in his throat as he came down Bing's.

There was a moment of silence, broken by nothing but heavy breathing and their whirring fans, before Red groaned, slowly pushing himself upright and off of Oliver's dick and out of Bing's mouth. Bing's jaw remained slack and open, his sensors absolutely _fried_. Oliver gasped as he lifted himself off Bing, twitching around him a bit as Bing's own cum dripped from his hole. He staggered away with Red, toward the back room, and Bing didn't even bother trying to figure out where they were going.

There was a tapping on his thigh, and his gaze slid slowly to Green. Green offered him a smile, his glasses slipping down his nose. "You ready, Bing?" Bing finally clacked his jaw shut, nodding a little. Green slowly pulled out, and Bing whimpered, twitching slightly as he felt the swirl of glowing green and blue synthetic cum dribble out of him.

Google pressed a kiss to his cheek, then slowly lifted Bing off of himself, sitting up as he did so and setting Bing back down a little farther down in his lap. Bing twisted around, climbing off real quick in order to wrap his arms around Google, wrapping his legs around his waist. Google chuckled, wrapping on arm around Bing in return while his other hand cradled the back of Bing's head. "Bing? Are you alright?"

Bing sighed, clinging to Google almost desperately. "Ne̙̼͒̑e̥̒ě̲̫͊e͍̣͑͠e͍̓ver better," he mumbled, wincing as his voice glitched. The errors were slowly fading, but now, his battery symbol was flashing red in the corner of his eye, and he shifted closer. "M'sle̙̼͒̑e̥̒ě̲̫͊e͍̣͑͠e͍̓py..."

Google hummed, kissing the side of Bing's head, and stood, effortlessly carrying Bing to the back room of the office where the extensions had disappeared to. Oliver was placing big fluffy pillows on the _massive _king-sized bed tucked into the corner, bright yellow fluffy pajama pants hanging loosely off his hips and shirtless. Red and Green were dressed similarly, in their own colors. Green was filling a small bucket with warm water from the sink nearby (it _was _a back room after all), while Red fumbled for the soft washcloth they stored back there. Google set Bing gently down on the bed, taking the washcloth and bucket, and set about gently cleaning the dry and drying cum off Bing. "You did so good for us, Bing." He placed a soft kiss to Bing's lips, and Bing hummed, eyelids fluttering shut as softness and warmth surrounded him. "So perfect, so good."

He slipped some golden-orange pajama pants onto Bing, gently lifting his hips. Already, two sets of handprints were slowly appearing squeezing Bing's hips and waist, and Google teeth has left rather noticeable marks in Bing's shoulder. But that was a thing to deal with tomorrow.

Google slipped into his own pajamas, then climbed into the bed with him, burrowing them both beneath the incredibly plush covers. The extensions were quick to follow, Oliver snuggling into Bing's back with Green slinging an arm over Oliver's waist to rest a hand on Bing's and Red on the other side of Google holding his hand. There was a bit of fumbling and delirious giggling to get everyone plugged in and charging, and Bing sighed, snuggling closer into Google's chest. "...I love you guys. So much."

Google kissed his forehead, Oliver the nape of his neck. Red squeezed his hand as Green began massaging little circles into his hip. "And we love you, too, Bing."


End file.
